


Smile For The Camera

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Always, Attempt at Humor, Barry is too tired to give a fuck, Established Relationship, Hartley liked it, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mick and Lenny watch with popcorn, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Barry, Rare Pairings, Sexual Humor, always assume Axel is filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Oh man. Damn... That wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Damn, he lost control of this situation so fast. Wait- did he even ever have the upper hand in this? Fuck.Fuck...Fuck...!





	Smile For The Camera

Oh man. Damn... That wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Damn, he lost control of this situation so fast. Wait- did he even ever have the upper hand in this? Fuck. _Fuck..._ **_Fuck...!_**

Barry panted hard and heavy, gasping with each gentle thrust into him. Axel seemed just as overtaxed, pulling the Speedster into each and every thrust.

“Trickster-” Barry gasped out, looking from Axel's wide, wild optics, to his bloodied lips, his own parting. Before the next thrust, Axel greedily captured his lips, kissing him and swallowing down his needy moans and gasps.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and much like their earlier skirmish, Axel surprised and surpassed him. Barry squeezed his villain's hips, almost slipping form just how soaked they were. Fuck, how much lube did he tell Axel to use again? _Fuck!_ He really could not think straight if that little blond devil was going to bite down on his lower lip like that.

Then Trickster Jr. just had to go and roll his hips against him, making the Scarlet Speedster whimper and beg him to keep going. Barry's handcuffed hands pounded fruitlessly against the dirty mattress that Axel had drug out from somewhere within the warehouse they were in. He wanted to ask where in the world had he gotten it, but he couldn't bring himself to ask since each thrust brought him closer and closer to coming. He was almost there, so, so close, so–

Axel moaned and pulled back as he came, member throbbing and emptying into his flashy hero. “Fuck me, Scarlet,” he panted, softly. He cackled a little to himself- that giggly high-pitched laugh that he always got when he blew something up and it made a huge explosion- and moved his gloved hand down to help Flash finish. Luckily for Barry, Axel barely even had to touch him before he came right in his hand.

He squeezed around Axel's softened member made him almost come all over again, and he would have with his insane speedster sex powers, had he anything left to give. Axel had drained all the energy out of him. It didn't take a crazy car chase, a burning building, or flinging babies off bridges. All it took was a few ridiculous, insanely enjoyable rounds of sex. Well, for Barry it was a dozen rounds or so. Axel got off at least twice before he lost the ability to count and recall what he had for lunch.

Barry panted like a bitch in heat and let his head rest back on the mattress. He watched as Axel laid his down beside of his and panted alongside of him.

“Trickster,” Barry said, and Axel groaned. “Trix,” he repeated, and Axel actually managed to lift his face back off of the filthy sheets.

“What is it Scarlet?”

“Can you… I mean...." Barry cursed that his mask couldn't hide his blushing cheeks. "Can you… Once more?” he asked him.

Axel groaned, "I dunno, Red. I have to get up pretty early the next morning to help my dad move a bunch of teddy-bears into our base." He gave him his signature, bonafide crazy smirk and asked him, "What are you willing to do for me, huh?"

Barry bit his lower lip and whined, "I'll buy you lunch for the next two weeks?"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Take me skee balling, of course!" Axel smiled.

Barry wanted to smack him. "Fine! Whatever you want." And with that said, Axel pulled back, removing himself from Barry. He pressed a kiss against his lips before moving onto his chin, then neck, and then all the way down his chest. The young Trickster took his speedster's hips in both hands, and Barry curled his legs around his neck while his very fun, playful and destructive villain put his mouth to work against his once more eager length.

Axel only stopped and lifted his head for a single moment before getting to work. His grin told Barry that he was the cat that got the cream. "Can't wait to post these videos all over my blogs." he giggled.

Barry's eyes shot wide open. "Wait. _WHAT!?"_

Axel cackled like the mad man he was. He was so glad that his camera's were getting all of this. "Oh calm yourself, Flashy." he told him. "I'm not going to post this."

"Oh thank-"

"I've just been livestreaming it to the Rogues and only the Rogues." he giggled. "Hartley likes that you're handcuffed. Lenny and Mick are watching this on their frickin' huge wide screen TV."

Barry... Well, Barry wanted to kill him. Plain and simple.

He threw his head back and groaned. Well... This was going to add an extra special kind of awkward to his fights with the Rogues. "No food for you, then." It was all he could bring himself to say.

"Oh, Flashy," Axel continued to laugh. "Tricked ya~!" He booped his nose. "Tricked ya again~!"

"And no sex for you until I say so."

"Heheh- Wait. _What!? No!!!"_


End file.
